A Word Between Us
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Prompt #4: Blink. "Lizzie nodded, her gaze still unwavering from Darcy. Even after they exchanged farewells and left before her, Lizzie couldn't help but stare at their retreating forms down the corridor. She felt like it was impossible to blink, as she still couldn't keep her eyes off where they had been, even after they had turn at the corner of the hallway." [LizziexDarcy]
1. Reporter

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally decided to take a plunge into LBD fandom! This is a collection of drabbles in response to one word prompts generated by a Random Word Generator (found on watchout4snakes . com). There will be 10 word prompts (maybe more). Hope you enjoy these snippets into the lives of Darcy & Lizzie!**

******Disclaimer:** The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belongs to its respective owners. No infringement on that right is meant by this fan fiction.

* * *

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

_-_Maya Angelou

* * *

_**A Word Between Us**_

* * *

Prompt #1

_Reporter_

**Word Count: **525

* * *

She glanced up from her laptop, with her blue ballpoint pen settled in between her teeth. She had her notebook set aside beside her on the sofa, when she finally saw that what she wanted to see was beginning on the silent television.

She set the pen aside on top of her now closed notebook. She closed the laptop, placing it on top of her notebook before reaching for the television remote to increase the volume. Her blue eyes indulged in the appearance of a certain _someone_ who finally graced their presence on her television screen.

Her auburn hair was tied in a messy knotted bun on her head, but few tendrils threatened to fall from it. She constantly found herself pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear, as she eagerly awaited his words.

Lizzie smiled when she saw her boyfriend of six months, William Darcy, for news coverage about his and Pemberley Digital's latest endeavour in the video apps technology market.

She smiled when she noticed how nervous he seemed to be, with his stoic expression, pursed lips and furrowed brows. The reporter was a petite blonde woman with bright blue eyes, who spoke rather enthusiastically about the media empire heir. Much _too_ enthusiastically.

Lizzie bit back a smile as she noticed Will start to get agitated when the young, bubbly reporter spoke graciously about his accomplishments at such a young age. And how it was amazing to have someone like him in the California area to bring it higher up on the global scale for upcoming innovations in this market. Though it would appear to someone one else when he replied with brief, terse statements that he was rude and arrogant, Lizzie knew that it was simply his awkwardness in being thrust into the spotlight.

As the news report was coming to a close, the blonde reporter couldn't help but slip in one personal question.

"For the viewers, of course," she insisted before she asked if he was single.

Lizzie inhaled a deep breath, unsure of how he would answer that question. She knew that he was a private man and did not want his personal life be the talk of tabloids and the public.

She was surprised, however, when he looked up to the camera. His steely blue eyes penetrated through the screen, as Lizzie felt her heart skip a beat. His gaze softened as, for the first time in the interview, he smiled.

He spoke with alarming poise in his voice, "I'm not single, unfortunately. I have fallen in love with a beautiful woman, Lizzie Bennet."

Lizzie felt her heart beat quicken, as she felt her chest constrict. She couldn't help but widen her eyes in disbelief. She felt her cheeks redden, as she muttered, "I can't believe he did that."

The reporter replied to his shocking confession with saying that it was a pity for the rest of Los Angeles and California that such an amazing man was taken. She added that his girlfriend was very lucky to have him.

William Darcy surprised Lizzie and the viewers again when he smiled, shaking his head, "No, I'm the lucky one."

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	2. Delicate

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following!**

* * *

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

_-_Maya Angelou

* * *

_**A Word Between Us**_

* * *

Prompt #2

_Delicate_

**Word Count: **419

* * *

It was long before she realized exactly how she would be able to manage him and his crazy over-protectiveness. She simply whispered one day, "Honey."

He looked up from his laptop, his eyes wide and frantic. His eyes looked glazed as they searched her face and profile as he exclaimed as he crouched down in front of her, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't help but bite back a smile before she masked her expression with being grim and grave. She searched his face. When she didn't respond, he touched her face and glanced down to her stomach. "Are you alright? Why aren't you saying anything? Is something wrong?" he exclaimed, his voice soft with concern.

She felt her resolve break for a moment, when she noticed how concerned he was for her well being. However, just knowing how overbearing he was all the time, she strengthened her resolve and knew it was time to play a game with him.

"Honey," she started again, her blue eyes searching his own. He nodded, unable to say anything as he waited for her to speak.

"I…" she hesitated to give it its full effect. She knew it had done the trick, when she heard her husband exclaim, grabbing her face.

"Lizzie, I can't handle it! Please let me know what's wrong! If anything happened to…" he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat, unable to continue.

Her gaze softened as she touched the tendrils of hair on his forehead. She smiled sadly as she finally said, "Honey, I think I'm craving some passion fruit. Do you think you can buy me some?"

At first, Darcy looked at her with confused eyes, as he repeated back slowly and unsure, "Passion fruit?"

Lizzie nodded, a smile finally gracing her glowing face. She was trying to stifle a laugh when she saw her husband's shocked and adorably confused expression.

"But, I thought—" he couldn't finish when he saw his wife finally laugh.

She couldn't help it! He looked so adorable in his confusion, and she felt so much better after getting back at her husband.

"Lizzie! I thought there was something really wrong with you!" he exclaimed, indignant and angry at his wife. "I thought it was the baby!" he added, after catching a glance at her round middle.

She laughed before leaning forward and giving him a peck. Her blue eyes sparkled when she remarked, "That's what you get for being so overbearing and not letting me do anything in my _delicate_ condition!"

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	3. Trap

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following!**

* * *

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

_-_Maya Angelou

* * *

_**A Word Between Us**_

* * *

Prompt #3

_Trap  
_

**Word Count: **567

* * *

No matter how many times she thought about it, she knew that whatever possessed her to do this - it wasn't normal. Probably a supernatural entity possessed her at that moment and time to even accept the request, before she would be able to revoke her acceptance.

"God, who am I kidding?" she muttered as she looked down to what she was wearing.

It was the annual Halloween corporal retreat, and somehow Lizzie Bennet wound up dressing up as an _eagle_. She knew that when she visited Charlotte on behalf of her company that she worked at and to "monitor corporate progress," she would not want to miss out on any chance to hang out with Charlotte.

That's when she realized that no matter how many times she thought about it, she would always say yes to her best friend. Even if it meant dressing up as an _eagle._

She raised her arms that had wings attached to them, as she muttered, "Why eagle?"

She looked up at Charlotte who was donning her usual "ketchup" costume and muttered, "Why am I an eagle again?"

Charlotte looked at her, before she smiled, "No reason. Just thought that it suited you." She winked at Lizzie, before excusing herself to tend to her other employees.

Lizzie rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her drink. She searched the restaurant for anyone who _she_ might know, apart from Charlotte, Collins and Charlotte's secretary.

She raised her free hand to her head where the top part of her beak was and pulled it snugly to fit her hand. When she looked up, her face brightened when her eyes locked gazes with a fair pair of blue eyes.

She smiled, set down her drink, and made her way through the crowd. She bit back a smile when she surveyed the profile of the man, clad in orange and black strips. She finally looked up, her heart full when she saw a dorky smile on his face.

"So, who roped you into wearing that?" she asked, stifling back a laughter.

Darcy looked at her with an amused expression and looked down to see his costume. "Gigi. Apparently, she thought a tiger would match an eagle?" he shrugged before leaning forward to kiss Lizzie's forehead.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she nestled herself into Darcy's big arms. She whispered as they walked into the restaurant, "Don't you remember Gigi and Fitz's codenames for us?"

He looked down at her, and his eyes brightened with the realization. He laughed softly, shaking his head, "I can't believe they are still running with that."

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, my viewers thought it was awesome. Why not?"

Darcy gazed intensely at her before replying, "Exactly, why not? But I do need to say – won't everyone think it is a little odd that an eagle is here with a tiger?"

Laughing, she whispered into his ear, "The CEO of Pemberley Digital and his wife, the Mass Communications Director, definitely need to make a lasting impression here, right?"

Darcy's eyes darkened before he whispered, his breath tickling her right ear, "I guess. But I think that being a tiger and eagle alone won't catch everyone's attention. Wouldn't having the tiger trap the eagle in its clutches make a better lasting impression?" He grinned before leaning in to give her a kiss, after trapping her within his arms.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	4. Blink

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following!**

* * *

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

_-_Maya Angelou

* * *

_**A Word Between Us**_

* * *

Prompt #4

_Blink  
_

**Word Count: **645

* * *

It was almost impossible to _blink_ as she was forced to sit down beside Darcy by his own sister. After their rather awkward conversation, they stood up, their heads out of the video frame. She muttered something she wasn't quite sure what exactly. Her mind was absolutely confused and clouded with feelings with embarrassment and chagrin. However, she managed to say something coherent when she heard a reply from his as well.

She glanced up at him and saw his intense blue-grey eyes gazing down at her intently. She instantly shivered, as for some reason; something possessed her to touch his wrist. She exclaimed, "Thank you," before she jerked her hand away and quickly turned off her video camera.

She stayed facing the video camera, away from Darcy – trying to calm herself down. She chided and questioned herself why she even did that. _As if it wasn't awkward enough already,_ she thought.

She was startled when she heard his deep voice, "You're welcome, Lizzie."

Lizzie turned around, unable to look into his eyes. Finally, when she found herself muster up enough courage to look at him, she raised her head and was taken aback by their sudden closeness.

Darcy looked down at her and focused on the bottom part of her face. He closed his eyes and heavily sighed, before he opened them and looked down into her eyes.

"I believe you have a dinner to attend?" he muttered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Taken aback by the intensity of his stare, all she could was nod in reply. He gave her a warm smile before stretching out his arm in the direction of the door. "You first," he motioned.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she absentmindedly gathered her items and her purse. Lizzie walked out of the door, acutely feeling his dominating presence behind her.

Once again, she narrowed her eyes when she saw Gigi trying to inconspicuously hide from the door and pretend that she was texting. Once Darcy closed the door behind him, Gigi came up to the pair and asked excitedly, "So?"

Darcy instantly began reprimanding his sister on the decency issues behind her manipulations. "It is hardly fair to Lizzie or me, what you did, Gigi."

Gigi actually had the good manner of looking shameful of her actions, before she glanced over at Lizzie. Lizzie seemed to be looking off outside the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"Lizzie?" Gigi whispered. Darcy hadn't noticed Lizzie's demeanour when he began reprimanding his sister and was slightly saddened by her expression.

"Lizzie? Are you alright?" Darcy asked, desperately wishing it wasn't related to his presence or the trap that had ensnared them both.

Lizzie's eyes were glazed over when she brought her attention to the Darcy siblings. She still seem to be not paying attention to the present, with her thoughts somewhere. Finally, she slightly shook her head before smiling, "I'm alright."

She looked at Gigi, before mouthing, "I'm talking to you later."

Gigi nodded eagerly, before she stopped when she saw the glare from Lizzie. Silence had fallen, making it a very awkward situation – once again. Finally, Darcy spoke up, "I think Gigi and I better get going. Have a pleasant dinner with…?"

"Dr. Gardiner," Lizzie muttered, her eyes never leaving his.

Darcy stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and slightly smiling. He grabbed hold of his sister's hand and whispered, "Good night, Lizzie."

Gigi piped in, "Good night, Lizzie. See you tomorrow?"

Lizzie nodded, her gaze still unwavering from Darcy. Even after they exchanged farewells and left before her, Lizzie couldn't help but stare at their retreating forms down the corridor. She felt like it was impossible to _blink, _as she still couldn't keep her eyes off where they had been, even after they had turn at the corner of the hallway.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
